pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis The group is joined by a woman, Fantina, who applauds them for their success in the Super Contest. As they are about to leave, Fantina senses someone has been following them, and leads the group to the Lost Tower. The ones following them were missy's actual bodyguards, Paka and Uji, who follow them to the tower, where they encounter strange people. Chapter Plot Paka has found their client, and contacts Uji, who sees Miss Berlitz at Hearthome City's hotel. They also notice Diamond and Pearl, the two children, who were with missy the entire time, and are alerted that these two must've been sent by the organization to snatch Miss Berlitz. Thus, they aim to surround the boys from both sides, and attack them. They jump away, as the dancer, Fantina, comes to greet Diamond, Pearl and missy. She apologizes for the intrusion, as she wanted to congratulate missy for winning the tournament, who thanks Fantina. The latter suggests missy to try out other categories, who takes the advice, but admits they have to go now. However, Fantina stops them, as she senses they are being watched. She believes those mean women came to badmouth missy again. Thus, Fantina wants to accompany the children to the exit of the city, and runs off with them. Paka and Uji follow them, so Fantina sends her Driftblim, who takes the entire group in mid-air, causing Paka and Uji to hit each other instead. Diamond and Pearl are terrified that they are so high up in the air. Fantina has Driftblim go to the Lost Tower. There, Diamond and Pearl practice their performance. Pearl reminiscens about the Super Contest, and thinks Hearthome City is the only town in Sinnoh that offers them. Diamond points out they'd have to revisit the city to challenge a higher rank. He claims this is the town of "heart homes", and is corrected by Pearl the saying is "heart romams". Pearl also heard about a location in the city called Amity Square. In fact, it is a place they could take their Pokémon out for a walk. Diamond is crying, since it is sad to take a Pokémon in an enmity square, and gets insulted by Pearl that he's a blockhead. Their jokes make Fantina laugh. However, Pearl is uncertain if they should be joking around, as they are being chased by strange people. Fantina explains she is usually training around in this place, and they should be quite safe on the top floor. Paka and Uji come to the Lost Tower, and enter it. They encounter strange-looking grunts, who are complimented by the pointy-haired man. The latter calculates they need 1.5 billion dollars for the project, and has them capture the lady and let the bodyguards "relieved of duty", all to complete the machine. Since the lady is nowhere to be found, the man orders his grunts to capture the bodyguards and interrogate them. The grunts use a machine to dispatch an Abra and a Croagunk. Paka and Uji are alerted, seeing the trainer of these Pokémon is at a remote location, and suspect the culprits to be Diamond and Pearl, who are atop the tower. The two send their Pokémon out to confront them. Croagunk uses Poison Jab, and hits one of the Pokémon, Burmy. The pointy-haired man laughs, as his Croagunk made Burmy drop its cloak, leaving it defenseless. Paka questions him, as Burmy takes on some leaves to restore its defenses. The pointy-haired man is amused, as Burmy can take on the cloak from the materials it can find in its surroundings. Paka claims they are professionals, and will reclaim the lady once this is over. Burmy uses Hidden Power to retaliate, so Uji has his Pokémon use Dig. However, Croagunk is prepared and retaliates, as it has the Anticipation ability. Debuts Pokémon *Burmy *Saturn's Abra Move *Poison Jab Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters